Switched
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Amelia and David are two best friends who are obsessed with twilight. They are suddenly pulled into the world of twilight; meanwhile Bella and Nessie are pulled into the real world. Now they must find a way to switch back before it's too late.
1. Meadow

**This idea came to me when I was in my English class. I just had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. But, I wish I owned Edward **

Obsession is defined as a preoccupation of one's thoughts about something. That is what I Amelia Gonzales was. I was obsessed with twilight; everyone knew I was,my friends knew it and my family knew it. Everyone did. But that did not matter because they were as well. I was constantly rereading the books and watching the movies. I even started writing fanfiction about twilight.

At school my friends and I are bullied constantly. Movies and books have become our escape from our reality. We have tried to stop it, but the school doesn't do anything about it. It's my best friend David who always defends me, but there is only so much he can do. Even though David is a guy, he also loves twilight. Most people are surprised to learn that he loves twilight because they believe that only girls can love the series.

There have been numerous times where I wish that I could just climb into the series and live there; anything to escape the constant torture that is bullying. I wish that I could take Bella's place; mostly because I am in love with Edward.

One day, something strange happened to David and I; we were both reading the book together when we suddenly found ourselves in Edward's and Bella's meadow.

"What the?!" we both screamed.

"Where are we?" David asked.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say that we were in the book" I replied.

"I think we are" he said.

I saw something blur right past us. Then he grabbed the both of us by the throat.

"Who are you?" "What are you?!" "What did you do with my wife and daughter?!" he screamed.

If I wasn't being nearly chocked to death, I would have marveled at this godlike creature, because it was Edward Cullen himself.

That is when I realized that David and I did go into the book, and Bella and Renesmee went into the real world. It was as though David and I were silvertongues from Inkheart; but something told me that was not the answer.

Something magical happened; I thought as I started to blackout. Something that I cannot explain.

**Tell me what you think?**


	2. Where are we?

**Chapter 2: Where are we?**

**Bella's POV**

I have no idea what the heck just happened. Renesmee, Edward, and I had gone on a stroll through the forest when I suddenly just blacked out and found myself in a strange room. This really confused me because number one I'm a vampire we do not faint and I had never seen this room before.

"Mom what happened? Where are we?" Renesmee asked making me realize that whatever happened to me had happened to her too; all together freaking me out even more.

"Honey, I have no idea" I said.

I looked around the room and noticed…..myself.

"What the?..." I said.

There were posters of Edward and I all over the room. If I didn't know any better I would say that they were posters for films because they each said Twilight, the Twilight Saga: New Moon, The Twilight Saga Eclipse, The Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn part I, and the Twilight Saga Breaking Dawn Part II. There was even a calendar with this "Twilight" theme. Whatever Twilight is. According to the calendar in was November 15th 2012. I could tell because whoever this calendar belonged to had been counting down until today. Breaking Dawn Part II midnight premiere was written on the date. Another dead giveaway that told me the date was this weird looking black phone on the bed that told me the date. I guess this phone is called an iphone? What is an iphone?

One thing that I could not understand is that it is 2007 not 2012. What is going on here? Also, why do the actors look just like Jacob, Edward, and I. Even my vampire version on the Breaking Dawn Part II poster looks exactly how I look as a vampire. Something seriously freaky was going on and I didn't like it at all.

"Mom, what are we going to do" my one year old daughter asked me. She may only be one but she looks 11 and has the mentality of a twenty year old.

"I don't know what we are going to do. We have to figure out where we are first, and why it seems like we are in the future." I said.

"Maybe we are in a parallel universe" she said.

This really got me thinking. What if she was right. What if we were stuck in some sort of parallel universe. We had to do some more exploring around here to figure out if that was the case.

"Mom look! There are books called Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn; and whoever lives here has movies that are based on these books because there are movies called Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn Part I.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. This could be the answer to our question.

"I think we should read these books and watch these movies" Nessie said.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" I told her.

Thanks to our vampire reading abilities we were both able to read all four books in record time. It amazed us both how much this Stephenie Meyer seemed to know about our world. After even more hours had gone by we had watched all four movies; again it amazed me how accurate the stories were and how much the actors and actresses looked like all of us and how the stories are based on my life.

I had found out that the girl who lived here was named Amelia because her name was written on the door leading into the room. I had also found where she stashed her tickets to see the premiere of the new Twilight movie which Renesmee and I planned on seeing; all though we had a good idea of what was going to happen in this movie.

I also realized that Amelia's parents would be gone for awhile per a note that was written on a calendar in the kitchen.

Good this would give us time to figure out what is going on.

**Please Review**


	3. How do you know about us?

**How do you know about us?**

"Where did you find them?" I heard someone say as I started to come into awareness.

"I found them in the meadow" Edward replied as I came back into awareness.

I noticed that the person who Edward was talking to was none other than Carlisle Cullen himself. I was in a hospital like setting, which I am guessing was in their house. I also saw David laying in another hospital bed across the room from me; he was beginning to wake up to.

"Why on earth would you try to kill them though?!" Carlisle all but screamed. "They are still people, no matter what they are."

"I know, I was just desperate when I realized that my daughter and wife were missing." "I'll apologize to them when they wake up."

"I am awake." I told them, startling them in the process. That was weird, vampires never get startled.

"Who and what are you?" Carlisle asked.

"My name's Amelia, and I am human." "I also know that you are vampires." I said shocking them even more.

"How do you know what we are?" Edward asked.

"Don't you know?" "I mean you can read minds last time I checked."

The look on their faces was priceless.

"What else do you know about us?" Carlisle asked very intrigued.

"Jasper can manipulate control your mood, Alice can see the future, Rosalie is very beautiful, Esme is an architect, and you are a doctor." "You have a treaty with the Quileutes; who are all shape shifters who can turn into giant wolves. There are two packs led by Sam and Jacob. Jacob was in love with Bella before he imprinted on Renesmee." I said as they continued to stare at me in complete and utter shock.

"How do you know so much about us?!" they asked.

"I'd rather answer that when my friend David wakes up." I said.

"I've been awake" he said. "I just wanted to see how you would answer their questions" he looked up at me grinning like an idiot.

"You moron!" I screamed. "You left me to answer all these questions by myself?!" I said.

"It was funny." Was his reply.

"Actually, I think that it would be better to discuss this with the whole family here." "They are out hunting.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you keep asking us what we are?" David asked.

"You have no scent, and Edward can't hear you" Carlisle said.

"What?, that's weird" David said.

"I would also like to apologize for trying to kill you, I overreacted" Edward said.

"We forgive you" David and I said at the same time.

"Everyone is here" Carlisle said.

"Alright, let's go" I said.


	4. A Strange World

**Chapter 4: A Strange World**

**Bella's POV**

Wherever we are, this is sure a strange world. When Nessie and I went to that midnight premiere of Breaking Dawn Part 2 we were surprised by the amount of people there. So many people seemed to know our secret here; why hadn't the Volturi intervened? Surely they would know what is going on and put a stop to it. But, if this is truly a parallel universe than maybe we don't exist here. All of the events of my world are fictional in this world.

I would like to meet this Stephenie Meyer, I want to know how she came to know so much about vampires. Maybe she is the key to helping us get back to our world.

Another thing that confuses me is the team Edward and team Jacob shirts that many of these people are wearing. If they are such big fans of us than they should know that Jacob and Edward are taken. No one can be on their "team". We eventually learned that these "teams" are devised by fans who claim to be in love with MY Edward or Jacob.

The movie surprised me again with the similarity of what had happened. Except that ending, what was that about? Alice never had a vision of us fighting the volturi with numerous casualties on both sides. I'd have to ask Alice about that, maybe she did have that vision and I just don't even know it. Even the fans seemed really surprised by it.

One other strange thing I noticed is that several people thought I was Kristen Stewart and Nessie was Mackenzie Foy, thats just how much we look like them. We were getting so many glances. It would be so funny if we met these actresses one day, just to compare similarity.

Anyways, time to go back to Amelia's house. We've done our research on just how much these people know about us. Now, we need to go research on ways to get back, and I think Stephenie Meyer has the answer.

**Please Review**


	5. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**I'm Sorry to say that I am putting this on hold for now. I have an idea where this story is going but I have no idea how to put it into words and I'd rather wait until my severe writer's block for this story runs it's course**

**But I want to thank GamecockFan2, Kriscrable, Sibuna826twihard, PenguinCullen06, and my guest reviewer lol for being such loyal readers and reviewers and I hope you guys don't give up on me or this story.**


End file.
